


Syderosous

by crazycatt71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Syderosous; star-struck (also) full of stars, starry





	Syderosous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little word prompt ficlet

Syderosous; star-struck (also) full of stars, starry. That was the first thing that popped into Tony's mind when he saw Steve standing with his back to him, bathed in the moonlight, on the balcony of the tower. He was completely star-struck by this man. This incredibly beautiful man who for some unknown reason loved him. He did his best not to over analyze their relationship but his ever whirrling mind was not that easy to shut up.  
“I can hear the gears in your brain turning from here.” Steve tells him without turning from the rail.  
Tony walks over to him and wraps his arms around his waist. Steve turns around without braking the hold and puts his arms around him.  
“What’s got your mind going?”  
Tony looks up into blue eyes that shine like stars and wonders how he got so lucky.  
“You.” He whispers as he tips his face up invitingly.  
Steve bends his head down until their lips meet. Starry lights flash behind Tony's eye lids and he knows he's the luckiest man alive.

 


End file.
